


Sickness Of The Heart

by Sithis10756



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sick. That's what Sakura said was happening to him. Even though she made him sick, He couldn't stay away.





	

Meeting Sai was interesting. He had basically no true emotions of his own and unseemly nicknames that roused the temper.

"Hello, Hag."

Let's just say Sai got a lesson in flying that day, and every other day as well. Poor Sakura, she couldn't help it if everything he said pissed her off.

000

Sai didn't know what to think about the pinkette on his team. In every book he read, things that were abnormal were ugly. Yet he couldn't help but admire the way her pastel pink hair complimented her jade green eyes. Of course he wanted to appear normal, so he followed the books the read.

"Tell me, Hag, is it your ugliness that keeps you from having a boyfriend?" Needless to say, he was clueless as to why he kept getting hit.

000

A few years have passed and things were changing with Sai. He appreciated the fact that Sakura was trying to teach him emotions, but he felt weird with her around.

It was small when it started. Wanting to see her more, drawing her picture now and then. Soon, though, he wanted to feel her soft skin against his, leading to him getting punched more and more often.

His face would felt hot and his stomach queasy. He tried to tell her about these things and get her professional opinion. However, she just told him those were the symptoms of being sick. In his mind she was the one making him sick, yet he couldn't keep away.

He found her the next day sleeping in a cherry tree with the sun's rays dimming in the background. His face flourished in heat as the fluttering in his stomach grew worse. Sitting down, he pulled out his sketch pad and pencils.

Yes, she made him sick. He just couldn't decide if he liked it or not.


End file.
